Software management plays a central role with each mobile radio network operator or network operator. Where there are several million users, the operators are faced with an enormous problem, i.e. it must be possible to change and update configurations at all terminals simultaneously or within a clear time frame. Whereas the standards committees focus on how the updating and changing of configurations is to be managed at the network end and implemented at the terminal end, the way in which operators are to deal with the plurality of triggers and connections for updating and changing is very often ignored.
With the software management according to “SyncML/DM”, a standard of the QMA, the software distribution takes place as necessary with the aid of an SMS trigger. The operator transmits an SMS to millions of terminals in order to trigger or activate them to contact a configuration management server. This solution is however very expensive and requires a very high bandwidth.
With the “enterprise networking” data network, there are several SNMP-based solutions corresponding to a standard of the IETF.